


A Scientific Discovery

by athabascablood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: Love. Is it chemical, or is it a lie?





	

Yuri rubbed his big fat belly.

"mmm my favourite kinda Christmas treat…..nothing better than feeling his hairy feet slip down my throat with the last gulp, following the rest of his deliciously hairy body, and then looking down and seeing all the pretty light shining through my belly as he settles down in my distended gut already full of a few Christmas dinners :P  
…..and thats not even the best part….after a while I’ll belch up the santa hat, all wet and musky as my belly bulge gets smaller and smaller….ugh I love the Christmas holidays….so much to eat"

Victor could only lunge toward him, spontaneous in nature. He entered the room squarely, only to be cast away.

The ritual hadn't yet been completed. No, it wasn't over yet.

"Fuckin' tricky men

Mother, am I yours? Your Prudish, Preening Little Boy?"

Victor spoke:

"Yes, that is you. Second only to Genghis Khan."

Yuuri broke out into loud song.

"Doing meaningless shit over and over  
I'm just a third-rated star covered in blood  
See the prince on the rocking horse, his polished face looks cool  
I'm just gonna spill my guts on you

Under the name of Justice  
You can't break my soul  
Under the name of Justice  
Kill yourself  
Think, you moron  
Fall out of line you cockroach

Right, left, front and back, it overflows with despair and pain  
They say this anger, this emotion and this passion is all a lie  
Wither...  
I'm not even trying to justify myself

The dark dark Sunday, the blood stains  
You can't save yourself  
The dark dark Sunday, the blood stains  
One day I will fuck your parents

This is the last time  
Welcome to the garden of destruction."

Darkness fell. Darkness ensued.

A vitamin C deficiency? We will soon find out.


End file.
